Various types of apparatus and chemical compositions are known for removing clogs formed in drain pipes. In some of these, a mechanical apparatus is provided for engaging and removing the clog-forming material from the drain pipe. In one example, the device includes an elongate, flexible, strip sized for insertion into the drain pipe. The strip has a length sufficient so that a distal end will contact the clog. The user may then apply pushing, pulling, twisting, or other force to the strip in an attempt to engage and/or dislodge all or part of the clog. The strip may include barbs or other projections extending from an exterior surface to improve the ability to snag or otherwise engage fibrous material that may be stuck in the drain pipe. Once the clog material is engaged, the device is withdrawn from the drain pipe, bringing the clog-forming material with it.
Other types of devices attempt to dislodge the clog by providing a fluid jet that is directed toward the clog. These devices may be connected to a source of pressurized fluid such as water or air, and may include an elongate member having a channel extending therethrough to direct pressurized fluid toward the location of the clog.
Alternatively, various chemical compositions are known which are adapted to disintegrate or dissolve clogs formed in drain pipes. The chemical compositions are typically provided in containers, and the user simply pours the chemical composition from the container into an inlet of the drain. More complex arrangements include a rubber mat for placement over the plumbing fixture adjacent the drain inlet to protect the plumbing fixture from the corrosive properties of the chemical composition. Other known apparatus provides a tube that is inserted partially into the drain pipe for accurately directing the chemical composition toward the clogged location.
Conventional drain cleaning apparatus are overly difficult to use when the drain pipe includes a plug. Bathroom sinks, for example, often include a pop-up stopper that may be actuated between open and closed positions. These stoppers typically include a tail piece that is coupled to an actuating arm of a pop-up assembly. The plugs often must be fully or partially removed prior to inserting mechanical apparatus or chemical compositions into the drain pipe, and subsequently are reinserted into the drain pipe. Unfortunately, such removal and reattachment can be difficult and time consuming.
In addition, known chemical drain cleaners are typically used only after a clog is detected, and therefore do not help prevent clogs from forming. Still further, chemical cleaners are typically introduced into the drain pipe near an inlet, and therefore are less effective for removing clogs formed at a point located more distally, such as in or after a U-joint formed in the drain pipe.